


i'll give it to someone special

by synically



Series: ten last stars [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin, background beomjun, loosely based from soobin's gift to taehyun on their 2nd h:our photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: last christmas, taehyun confessed to him.last christmas, soobin gave his answer.last christmas, both of them waited.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: ten last stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	i'll give it to someone special

last christmas, taehyun confessed to him.

last christmas, soobin gave his answer.

last christmas, both of them waited.

. . . 

_"uh, hyung." taehyun starts, fidgeting with the small gift in his hand._

_they were in beomgyu's huge house, celebrating the holiday with their families in the living room, when said boy, along with his equally troublesome boyfriend yeonjun, pushed the two of them to the balcony upstairs as part of their "mission: taebin agenda"._

_the two boys know of taehyun's plan to confess, practically because they were the ones to force the boy into it. they were really pushy and annoying, but if it weren't for their perseverance, along with kai's persuasion skills, taehyun would continue his silent pining._

_soobin notes of the shorter boy's red cheeks, the slight stutter in his words, and the nervous shaking of his hands. and he grew anxious, heart starting to rapidly beat in his chest at the possible scenario occurring._

_he sees taehyun take a deep breath, looking a little more confident, and his own breathing hitched._

_"i've been liking you for quite awhile now. and i know you don't really think of me that way, but i'm willing to try and change that._

_"i like you a lot, soobin-hyung._

_"and i'm hoping you'd give me a chance."_

that was what he said before handing out his gift; a small house plant carefully placed inside a paper bag, just because the older likes miniature things and taking care of others.

soobin stares at the house plant on his desk, still very much alive and well-tended. he named it terry, from taehyun's english name; and sometimes when he misses the boy, he talks to it.

as he gently caress the leaves with a single finger, he remembers his answer.

_despite blushing from the sudden confession, soobin easily accepts the gift, peeking inside and seeing the plant. it gave a smile to his face that taehyun didn't miss, hope flooding his chest._

_"thank you tyun. i- i don't know what to say . . ." he drones._

_taehyun quickly spoke, shaking his head and waving his hands, "hyung, it's okay! really, i'm not expecting an actual answer since i know this is very much unexpected but i just wanted to let you know what i feel." he says, scratching his nape in a nervous tick. "and i'm willing to wait hyung. like i said, i'm willing to try if you let me."_

_the older thinks about it for a while, staying quiet as he let the thoughts linger in his head. taehyun was patient enough to keep him company as they peer out the balcony, gazing into the dark night lit up by dozens of stars, the night view of the city below grazing their irises._

_there's a flash of realization that came onto him, memories with the beautiful blond-haired boy flooding his mind. but there's also a fragment of hesitation haunting him._

_is he deserving? is he enough? is he worth it? soobin doesn't know._

_and as he assess himself, soobin finds that he was willing to try it out with him. but he has to be prepared for it._

_because taehyun deserves the best, and soobin wants to be the best for him. so he gives out the answer both of them didn't know they'd need._

_"i'm willing to try with you tyun. but i want to be able to give you the best, and i'm not halfway near that yet. i don't want to reject you because i know i feel something more than what just a friend should, but it's not enough to return yours._

_"this may sound selfish but can you please wait for me? until the day i can fully commit my feelings, until the time feels right between us, until we both could hold each other without hesitation and doubt. please wait for me."_

_taehyun nods easily, as if waiting for the same exact words, his eyes misty with tears. soobin fought the urge to hold him close in his arms, respecting the limits both of them still have._

_"i'll wait for you, hyung. i know you'll be worth it."_

soobin snaps out of his reminiscing when a knock came to his door, and beomgyu peeked in.

"hyung, we're going to buy presents now. are you coming?" he asks.

"to thirdwheel again?" the older deadpans, and yet grabbing his phone and wallet.

beomgyu giggles, "when did you not?"

. . .

"i'm never going to thirdwheel for you anymore." soobin grumbles, sitting across from beomgyu and yeonjun who can't keep their hands to themselves.

"you say that but you still come with us everytime gyu ask." yeonjun snarks, an arm wrapped around beomgyu's waist.

they were situated in one of the cafés beside a clothing store after soobin complained that they were taking so long to pick clothes and that he was hungry. a few paper bags on the floor, but none of them contains soobin's gift for taehyun.

"because if i don't, your boyfriend would pull that ridiculous puppy eyes and i would barf." the tallest hisses, glaring at the way yeonjun places his chin gently on beomgyu's shoulder, peering at the game his boyfriend is playing on his phone.

"ah it's totally understandable binnie. i also can't stand my cub's adorable puppy eyes." soobin almost gags at how lovesick yeonjun sounded. the two have been dating for years yet their honeymoon phase seems to drag on forever.

don't get him wrong, he fully supports the two. especially since he witnessed how his best friend chased after beomgyu. and yet he can't help but feel jealous— envious of them. he wants to be able to hold taehyun close too, to hold his hand as they walk around the mall, to cuddle him to sleep, to give him gifts without needing an occasion.

why did he have to prolong this?

the two seemed to have sensed his souring mood because beomgyu reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

"hyung, don't think too much about it. i'm sure everything will go the way you want. i promise." he reassures. it made soobin feel better.

yeonjun smiled at him, the usual mischief missing from his eyes. "come on, let's go buy your gift now."

~

when soobin sees taehyun on beomgyu's couch that christmas eve, his heart started pounding in his chest, his gift suddenly felt heavier in his hands. he hadn't seen taehyun for two weeks when he went home to their province, and despite the daily texts they shared, it couldn't make up to how much he missed the younger.

taehyun's face visibly lighten up when his gaze fell on soobin. "hyung!" he exclaimed, skipping and basically crashing himself on soobin's taller frame. "i missed you."

soobin wrapped his arms around taehyun's waist, his heart aching from the days of missing him. the younger pulled away from him when he heard light sniffles, and he cupped soobin's face in his warm sweater-pawed hands.

"what's wrong hyungie? why are you crying?" taehyun asks, wiping the tears away.

sniffling, he answered. "i can't do this anymore."

the younger froze on his place and a flash of hurt was visible in his eyes, which also started to get misty at his words.

"w-what?"

he realizes what he had just said.

"no! not that! i didn't mean it that way baby, i'm sorry." soobin rambled, frantically wiping the tears with one hand while the other still held the paper bag.

" _baby_?" taehyun mumbled, face reddening.

soobin sighs, "yes. taehyun, _baby_ , i'm sorry it took me so long to give you my answer. but everyday that i spent with you are the happiest days of my life.

"i don't know if i'm already capable to give you the best, or if i really deserve someone as beautiful as you, but fuck it! my feelings are fully committed to you and i wouldn't stand another day without calling you mine.

"kang taehyun, will you be my boyfriend?"

his question was answered by a pair of lips pressing onto his.

. . .

"i can't believe soobin-hyung really asked you out in front of all our families. and you two didn't even realize! just what could've happened if beomgyu-hyung didn't say anything?"

taehyun blushed as kai teased him. his family talking with an equally red soobin from across the room.

"what did he even give you?" his friend asks, picking on the food.

he giggled just at the thought of the present.

"couple rings." taehyun answered, a wide grin plastered on his face as he pop a fruit in his mouth.

"already? hyung is quick."

"no. couple _phone_ rings." he laughs when his friend face palms.

he thinks it was the perfect gift anyway; along with a new boyfriend. (soobin explained that it could be their unique boyfriend rings, and he was so endeared.)

last christmas, taehyun confessed to him.

last christmas, soobin gave his _temporary_ answer.

last christmas, both of them waited.

but even in this christmas, taehyun knows soobin was the worth the wait.


End file.
